


Nightmare

by Griddlebone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark, F/M, Ficlet, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sango has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

She impaled herself upon him. She was hot and wet, and he was hard and ready beneath her. They fit together perfectly.

They had gone through so much to get here, had endured so much heartache and sorrow… she wanted to lose all of that in this one, perfect moment.

And between his whispered words of love and devotion and the new and immeasurably pleasant sensations of their joining, she very nearly could.

For a long time, the only sounds were their moans of pleasure as they moved together as one. Miroku was no stranger to this act, and knew many ways to elicit sounds of her enjoyment, from soft mewling to louder cries.

But something was wrong. If Miroku noticed, he gave no sign. She stopped moving, drawn out of the pleasurable act by nagging fear, and listened. She heard another sound, trickling out of the background silence: the rushing of wind.

It started softly, growing in strength until it became a haunting howl.

"Houshi-sama," she whispered, her voice almost reverent with fear.

He stopped moving, and raised his right hand.

The kazaana…

"No!"

The kazaana should not exist. Naraku was dead; the curse should be gone with him. But it was not, and the hole was growing larger by the second.

Sango came awake, gasping for breath, as the kazaana swallowed them both. It took her a long moment to calm down and realize that it had, in fact, only been a dream.

She glanced around the campsite, trying to calm her racing heart by focusing on how normal everything was. Kirara still slept, curled beside her. Kagome lay nearby with Shippo, both tucked into her sleeping bag. Miroku sat at the base of a tree, his staff close at hand. From across the near-dead fire, Inuyasha watched, golden eyes glinting faintly in the light.

She stared back at the hanyou until she could finally relax enough to sleep again.

_Please don't tell the others about this… it will only make them worry…_


End file.
